


shut up kiss [damara megido/reader]

by nepetah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, soryr, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetah/pseuds/nepetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>damara loved her s/o. she really did. but sometimes they could talk so damn much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up kiss [damara megido/reader]

i mean, don't get her wrong. she loved to listen to them talk, to hear their opinions, to even just listen to them talk about their day -- but right now it was too much. [y/n] had gone on for two hours now, talking about some video game they just finished. it was interesting, sure, but by now [y/n] had been gushing about the same stupid character over and over and repeating themself way too many times. they were starting to remind damara of a certain red sweatered _friend_ of hers.  
how annoying.  
damara resorted to waiting for them to finish. it would be rude, after all, to interrupt [y/n]'s passionate rambling and she had been working on being less rude. at _least_ to her s/o. drowning out their squealing, damara stared at their face. lively [e/c] eyes, soft soft lips... her hand was on their cheek before she had time to think. maybe she still needed help with being less rude.  
"and, oh my god, did i mention --" they paused, a little startled, and flushed.  
"damara?"  
"you speak too much. much like kankri. but no worry. you more cute."  
not giving you a chance to respond, damara finally shuts you up with a kiss.

note - 'damara' could be a play on the japanese profanity word 'damare' which transl8s to 'shut up' or any rude way of commanding someone to keep their mouth shut.


End file.
